


Überraschung für Derek!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Camaro - Freeform, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Not-Bed-Surface-Sex, Presents, Sexy car wash, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Teil zwölf des Kinktober 2017Ich sage nur Statussymbol Caramo!





	Überraschung für Derek!

Stiles wollte Derek überraschen und war so richtig überraschen und nachdem er das Internet nach ‘Überraschung für Freund’ oder ‘Geschenk für Freund’ durchforstet hatte, hatte er etwas fantastisches gefunden. Die untimative Idee. 

Derek war gerade mit den Werwolf-Teil des Rudels unterwegs und somit stand sein Wagen in ihrer Garage. Stiles schnappte sich die Schlüssel vom Brett und hoffte, dass er nicht zu viel Ärger bekam. Denn ‘eigentlich’ durfte Stiles Dereks Auto nicht fahren. Stiles verstnd nicht wieso, bis er nun damit fuhr. Das Baby hatte definitiv mehr PS als sein Jeep, es war erschreckend wie gut er reagierte, auf jede Berührung des Lenkrades. 

Stiles konnte jetzt ziemlich gut verstehen, warum Derek auf sein Auto aufpasste. Er fuhr es hinter das Haus, etwas Sichtgeschützt in den kleinen Garten, an die Terrasse.

Dort verlegte er den Schlauch, holte einen Eimer mit warmen Wasser und Autoshampoo und einen weichen Schwamm. 

Natürlich hatte Stiles ein paar Bedenken, er war nicht der grazilste Mensch auf Erden. So gar nicht, doch er wollte Mal etwas ausprobieren. Und Derek liebte Stiles, also würde er es schon mögen. 

Er sah auf die Uhr und hibbelte schnell ins Schlafzimmer, um sich die weichen roten Hotpans anzuziehen und das enge Top. Die Hotpan war so knapp, dass sie wirklich knapp unter dem Hintern aufhörte und nicht viel der Fantasie überließ. Es waren beides Frauenklamotten und das schlimmste daran war, dass sie Stiles ziemlich gut gefielen. Er fing an den, relativ dreckigen schwarzen Camaro zu Waschen. Erst wusch er den groben Dreck mit dem Schlauch ab, um dann mit dem Schwamm den hartnäckigen Dreck abzuschrubben. 

Als er gerade auf den Zehnspitzen über die Motorhaube gebeugt stand, schon nass von dem Wasser hörte er nur ein Catcall und ein eindeutiges Pfeifen. 

Er schreckte hoch und sah zu seinem Rudel. Ups… Er wurde rot und überspielte es mit einem Grinsen. “Eigentlich war das eine Show nur für Alpha! Welpen sind noch zu jung dafür!”, meinte er frech.

Erica pfiff nochmal und meinte: “Verdammt gutes Outfit Stiles und viel Spaß!”, dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit Boyd an der Seite, welcher ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. 

Isaac grinste Stiles an und winkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann rein mit den Worten: “Seid bitte nicht wieder so laut!”

Scott zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann lachend, mit dem Rest und ihnen auch viel Spaß wünschend. 

Derek stand immernoch staunend da. Stiles tänzelte grinsend auf ihn zu und sah ihn dann an. “Ich dachte, ich wasch dein Auto… “, grinste er frech.

“In unverschämt engen, kurzen Klamotten… ahja!”, grinste der Alpha zurück. 

“Jepp… du solltest ja auch was zu gucken haben… allerdings will ich dein Auto jetzt gerade wirklich fertig waschen, also setz dich hin und genieß die Show!”, damit verschwand er und machte die Musik wieder an. Dann tanzte er eher in Stiles Stil, als elegant zum Auto und wusch wirklich noch das Auto. Er beugte sich natürlich hier und da besonders weit nach vorne, warf immer mal wieder grinsende Blick zu seinem Partner und entdeckte schließlich, dass Derek seine Hand in seiner Hose hatte. Dort zeichnete sich nicht nur seine Hand sondern auch seine Erregung deutlich ab. 

Stiles konnte es kaum erwarten. Er spülte gerade den Camaro den dem Schlauch ab, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihn legten. Er erschauderte, drückte sich an den Mann hinter sich und seinen Hintern an dessen Härte.

“Ich steh auf dich in diesen Klamotten…”, knurrte er und fuhr mit einer Hand über den Hintern des Brünetten und schlug einmal zu. Stiles keuchte kurz und lehnte sich auf die Motorhaube, um ihm sich noch mehr zu präsentieren. 

Derek zog ihm sein Hotpan herunter und kniete sich hinter ihn, dann leckte er über Stiles Öffnung. Stiles trug natürlich nichts unter der Short und stöhnte leise. Das Metall der Motorhaube war warm von der Sonne und perfekt um sich abzustützen. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten und stöhnte auf, als Derek mit seiner Zunge in ihn stieß. 

“Nalos… ich.. hah… ich kann dich auch so aushalten!”, keuchte er und drückte Derek die Gleitmitteltube in die Hand. Er hatte sie auf die Windschutzscheibe gestellt. 

Dieser knurrte und holte sein bestes Stück hervor und rieb es ein. Allerdings presste er nochmal zwei und dann drei Finger in seinen Freund, um zu testen, wie bereit er wirklich war.

Stiles stöhnte und stellte seine Beine breiter hin. Er keuchte wegen der Dehnung, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte seinen Gefährten sofort!

“Derek!”, knurrte er nun seinerseits und dann spürte er wie er gefüllt wurde. 

“Oh gott… jaa!”, stöhnte der Jüngere auf und drückte seinen Rücken durch und sich damit etwas von dem schwarzen Metall ab. 

Derek beobachtete seine Liebe genau, liebte den Anblick von der cremigen Haut auf dem dunklen Untergrund. 

Er trieb sich ein paar Mal in ihn, doch er wollte ihn ansehen und zog sich zurück. Dann drehte er seinen Partner um und drückte ihn zurück auf die Haube. Stiles letzte sich auf das warme, am Hintern, heiße Metall und spreizte die Beine, er lehnte sich zurück und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Derek war mit einem Stoß wieder in ihn, legte ein Bein um seine Hüfte und eins über seine Schulter. Er liebte sein Auto, aber er liebte auch Stiles und das hier war wirklich heiß!

 

Er lehnte sich während er weiter in seinen Partner trieb über ihn und küsste ihn innig. Stiles genoss den Kuss, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn bei sich. Es war ein komisches Gefühl auf dem nicht glatten, harten Untergrund, doch er sah und spürte, wie sehr seinem Werwolf es gefiehl. Das waren ein paar blaue Flecken auf jedenfall wert.

Dann traf er seine Prostata und er stöhnte auf, drückte den Rücken wieder durch und somit sein Becken den Stößen entgegen. 

“Oh… Jahh..~ Derek…”, stöhnte er lauter als gewollt und hielt sich nun doch am oberen Rand der Motorhaube fest.

Dann spürte er wieder Derek sein Glied anfing zu berühren, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, über den Schlitz. Er massierte dann über den Schaft zu seinen Hoden und brachte ihn zu lauteren stöhnen. “D-De-Derek… Ich…”, wimmerte er. 

“Dann komm!”, knurrte Derek, hielt sich so gut es ging zurück, als sein Gefährte kam und seinen Bauch und seine Brust mit milchiger Flüssigkeit sprenkelte. 

Derek genoss das Rythmische zusammenziehen und zog dann heraus, um mit zwei, drei schnellen Handbewegungen sich auf Stiles Brust zu ergießen. Er betete den Anblick an, Stiles, das Top war hochgerutscht, auf seinem Auto, mit Samen von ihnen Beiden gefleckt!

 

Stiles schien es genauso zu genießen wie er, er blickte Derek keuchend aus halbgeschlossenen Augen leicht grinsend an. “Genauso hab ich mir das vorgestellt…”, meinte er dann grinsend und kletterte vorsichtig vom Auto. 

Derek schnappte sich den Schlauch mit dem sein Partner sich absprühen wollte und leckte ihm einmal über die Brust. 

Dann sprühte er ihn selber mit dem Kalten Wasser ab und bekam einen unmännlichen Aufschrei zu hören. Derek lachte leise und machte dann das Wasser aus, bevor er seinen Freund auf die Arme nahm und hauchte: “Ab unter die Dusche und dann aufs Sofa, wie klingt das?”


End file.
